<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence Is a Loud Thing by Maeve_Pendergast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402244">Silence Is a Loud Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_Pendergast/pseuds/Maeve_Pendergast'>Maeve_Pendergast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Zuko's Coronation, Fluff, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Gen, Koi (fish), Turtleducks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_Pendergast/pseuds/Maeve_Pendergast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The garden is too perfect now. Everything has been fixed, put back, restored. Well... almost everything.</em>
</p><p>A month after Zuko's coronation, he realises the gardens are too quiet. He resolves to change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence Is a Loud Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For S.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew this was a possibility. He <em>knew</em> this was likely to happen. But that didn’t make it any easier. It seemed that no one had escaped his family’s cruelty. Not even the turtleducks. They didn’t stand a chance against the destruction of the gardens and palace chambers at his sister’s hand. </p><p>The garden looks untouched now. Someone has fixed the bridges and carefully put the stones back. The ishi-dōrō sits with the ancestral flame burning softly in its firebox. Tucked behind a stone waterfall, Zuko knows the karesansui has been smoothed and raked. It is the epitome of what a traditional garden should be and that is what makes it wrong. It’s too perfect, too quiet, too fake.</p><p>It had only been a month and while the rest of the palace seems to have tried to forget about the... <em>incident</em>, it sticks to Zuko like paste. <em>And why wouldn’t it? The flaming ruins of his family had finally smouldered into ashes. That is not something that time can heal quickly.</em> Maybe that is why he finds himself in the garden this afternoon. He needs to return to some semblance of normal, reground himself in his new life. </p><p>As he settles himself down onto the rock edge of the pond, the koi bubble up in front of him, looking for a piece of satsuma or some spinach leaves. But the pond is still empty of turtleducks. </p><p>“Sorry friends. My pockets are empty today. I’ll bring you some lycherries tomorrow I promise... Hey, how would you all feel about having some friends, huh? A couple new turtleducks?” He asks, swirling his hand in the water. One fish in particular, a black and orange one Sokka had named Buddy, swam up and gummed Zuko’s finger. The firebender smiled softly, “I’ll take that as a yes then.”</p><p>He waves over a guard from where they were standing in the shaded cloister. The taller of the two approaches, their currant-coloured armour quietly clattering against the silence of the garden.</p><p>“Yes, milord?” The guard responds, her voice formal and stern. </p><p>“I would like to visit an animal importer in the market tomorrow. The garden is too quiet without turtleducks.”</p><p>“Sir, we can send a palace servant to select a suitable brood. There is no need for you to go personally.” </p><p>“I’ve been trapped in these walls for a month, I want to spend time amongst my people. And I’d like to pick out the turtleducks myself.” He flashes the guard a kind smile, hoping to soften her austere edge.</p><p>“Of course, sir. I will have your aide prepare your schedule.” She bows slightly and about-faces, returning to her place in the cloister.</p>
<hr/><p>Fog hangs heavily over the harbour but the palace roofs glint with the leftovers of the morning dew. Autumn draws closer and closer, the whistle of wind cool and sharp. </p><p>His personal attendant has left out a modest deep red tunic set on his bed. Shimmering gold embroidered vines twist along the edge of the tabard making the top formal enough for the Firelord but not overly ostentatious. If Zuko had been allowed to select his ensemble for the day, he surely would have chosen the more muted colours the commoners wore. But seeing that he was only a few weeks into his reign, it had been decided he should be identifiable to his people. They needed to know he was a benevolent and approachable ruler and well, Zuko couldn’t argue with that. </p><p><em>The age of destruction and cruelty by the Fire Nation is over,</em> he can remember saying at the coronation gala. <em>I have witnessed the kindness and spirit of the other nations firsthand and it is time we work together. The hundred-year war is over and with it will go our nation’s self-worship.</em></p><p>“Would you like assistance, milord?” His attendant offered quietly after watching Zuko struggling with his hair for a few minutes. </p><p>“That would be great, Ruogang.” The firebender admitted sheepishly, holding out the brush. </p><p>The older man chuckled softly and stepped over. With incredible speed clearly born from experience, Ruogang pulled Zuko’s dark hair into an immaculate topknot, the gold crown settled heavily atop, and helped Zuko slip his feet into the pointy gold shoes that had been selected. </p><p>“Well… this is it, I guess.” The firebender’s hand hovered over the door handle. <em>Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to go out amongst his people for the first time?</em> He turned away from the door, “Do you think this is a good idea, Ruogang? Honestly?”</p><p>“I think that it is time the people see how wonderful and kind their new Firelord is. You should be proud of how far you have come.”</p><p>Zuko’s cheeks warmed and he dropped his eyes. Ruogang laughed deeply, “You never could take a compliment. Go on, Firelord Zuko, <em>go</em>.”</p>
<hr/><p>Only a few minutes into his excursion and Zuko is already regretting it. The market had gone nearly silent the moment someone had seen the gold crown glittering in his dark hair. Shopkeepers and passersby bowed low to him and Zuko couldn’t miss the fear in their eyes. <em>Well, what else was he expecting? His people had lived in terror for a hundred years. Did he really think three weeks would have made a difference?</em></p><p>When an older woman stumbled in front of him, a gasp arose from the crowd. Mothers turned their children away, terrified to see what would happen. In the age of Ozai, there would be blood in the streets. But the sound of sword to flesh remained absent.</p><p>Zuko inhaled sharply and his eyes glanced around. Nobody was moving, nobody was breathing. They all wanted to see what he was going to do. The woman remained on the stone street in front of him, prostrating and awaiting her fate. Bile rose in the Firelord’s throat at the thought that his family had done this to them. His family was responsible for this. </p><p>The cobblestones were uneven and cold beneath his knees but he couldn’t find the will to care. Not when the woman was quivering in front of him for no reason other than she lost her footing. Slowly and with a tenderness he didn’t know he possessed, Zuko grasped the woman’s hand. She risked a glance up at her leader and he gave her a smile before gently pulling her back up to her feet. Gratitude and shock quickly replaced fear on the woman’s face.</p><p>“I am terribly sorry Firelord, I did not mean any disrespect-” she started but Zuko’s hand on her shoulder made her stop.</p><p>“It is okay, there is no need to apologise. It was an accident and out of your control. Please, do not fear me. I am not my father. Are you hurt?” </p><p>“No, I’m fine, milord. Thank you.” </p><p>A few wavering smiles appeared on the older faces as the crowd collectively exhaled. The market exploded back into motion, people exchanging coins and bargaining for goods. Zuko remained frozen for a moment, unsure if what just happened <em>had</em> really happened.</p><p>A throat clears behind him, startling him out of his trance, “Sir, are you alright?”</p><p>“Oh yes, thank you Kelsang. Where is the animal merchant?”</p><p>“I believe the shop is up ahead on the left. Past the spice importer.” </p>
<hr/><p>The shop is tucked neatly between a literature store on one side and the carefully mounded spice barrels of the importer on the other. A large front window is filled by a huge cage with leopard-pheasants, their spotted coats gleaming in the growing sunlight. </p><p>Inside, the air is dense and thick with the smell of dirt and damp. It’s comforting in a way, reminding Zuko of rainy nights huddled close to Appa and napping in dusty haylofts with his uncle on the run in the Earth Kingdom. He’d always loved animals but his royal upbringing hadn’t afforded him a lot of time with them. But those few memories of ostrich-horse riding lessons with the stablemaster and trimming the komodo-rhinos’ horns with the farrier were sacred to him. Animals listened and they didn’t judge (except maybe Momo - the lemur was never shy to express his feelings). When the rest of the world screamed around him, animals brought silence and a chance to speak freely. </p><p>“Firelord Zuko!” The shopkeeper gasps as he spots the man, dipping into a rushed bow. “My name is Nara. How can I be of service to your majesty?”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to bow. I’m not here on official business or-” Zuko catches himself stammering and stops. “I would like a brood of turtleducks for the palace gardens. Do you have any?”  </p><p>“Yes, milord. We received three mothers all with ducklings last week. Please, this way.” He swept an arm out, gesturing for the Firelord to walk in front of him. </p><p>Towards the back of the shop, the sounds of water splashing start to echo around the walls. Four large enclosures fill the back wall. One is full with koi, swimming slowly around in a spattering of colours. He hadn’t come here for koi but maybe he could splurge a little and add another to the pond, it was big enough. </p><p>“Excuse me,” Zuko starts softly and Nara, in an almost military-sharp step, turns to face him. “I would like to look at the koi as well, if these are for sale of course.” He adds quickly, secretly hoping they hadn’t already been purchased. </p><p>“No, sir. They are all available. These came from a very reputable breeder on Kyoshi Island. Is there a particular variety you prefer?” </p><p>“Well… not really. I don’t know much about them. I’ve always liked the three-coloured ones I guess.” </p><p>The shopkeeper thought for a moment before reaching to grab a net, “Oh perfect, perfect. I have a beautiful showa sanshoku for you.”</p><p>A few moments later, there’s a fish snagged in the net, separated from the others for inspection. The koi is over a half a metre in length, mouth slowly opening and closing. He has to admit, it <em>is</em> a very pretty fish. Patches of orange, black, and white randomly splattered along its body, with eyes rimmed in bright orange that reminds Zuko of the Kyoshi warriors’ face paint. </p><p>“I’d like this one please. It looks like a very fine fish… from what I can tell anyways.”</p><p>“As you wish, milord. You have excellent taste. The showa are a beautiful variety. Shall we look at the turtleducks?” </p><p>“Yes, of course. Thank you.”</p><p>Nara sweeps his arm out to present the final three enclosures at the back of the shop. Each is split in half; one side is a small pond, a few reeds sticking up at odd angles from the water while the other is grassy shoreland with a few rocks and plants scattered around. He leads the Firelord to the edge of one of them,</p><p>“These are the finest turtleducks from the top farm in the Earth Kingdom. The drake is a champion and the hen has won a few awards herself as well. Only the best for you, sir.” </p><p>A turtleduck and eight little fluff balls all snuggle close together in the corner under a heat lamp. They were quiet, peaceful. But a sudden cacophony of chirping from the direction of the other enclosures attracted the man’s attention. The furthest, most hidden one had a mother and six ducklings all swimming about in the water.</p><p>One duckling had a bent leg that stuck perpendicular to its body, another one’s wing stuck out at a funny angle like it had been broken one too many times. Even the mother was missing an eye, one eyelid permanently closed. Zuko gave a tiny little smile. Despite the scars, they looked happy; playing cheerfully with each other, chirping and splashing in the water.  </p><p>“Oh no no, milord, you don’t want those turtleducks.” Nara steps in front of the Firelord before dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “They’re <em>broken</em>.” </p><p>Zuko flinches and his guards standing near the door immediately tense up. He pulls himself up to his full height. The shopkeeper pales, fear rushing into his veins like ice water. </p><p>The robes of red and gold drape the other man’s frame with a solemnity much too old for his face. The mangled mass of scar tissue that stretches across his face tightens and his eyes narrow just a sliver. </p><p>When he speaks, his voice is steadfast and unwavering, “Broken is okay.” </p><p>This was a message that he intended to teach his entire nation. The Fire Nation had long felt impervious, unstoppable, <em>perfect</em>. But they were not. They were imperfect but that was not something to be feared.</p><p>Nara drops to the ground in a trembling full kowtow, forehead pressed to the ground. “Of course, milord. I beg your forgiveness.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes widen as the consequences of his actions settle in, “Oh no, no please get up. I don’t mean you any harm. For too long, people have overlooked me because of my <em>imperfections</em>, but I aim to change that. It is an outdated attitude for outdated times.” He pauses before smoothly changing subjects to ease the tension. “Will you personally deliver the fish and ducks to the palace? I would be honored to have you as my guest for a meal and discuss your experiences with animals. I would love to learn more.” </p><p>“Me, sir? Your guest? I-I mean, yes of course. I can deliver the animals personally tomorrow.” </p><p>“Perfect. Thank you, Nara.” He tips his head forward in respect before turning to leave.</p><p>The other man simply stands motionless, shocked into silence at the Firelord’s disposition. In the month since the coronation, their new leader had not been seen by his people. Laws were being reformed and years of indoctrination dismantled, of course he would be busy. But a few quiet stories had escaped from behind the palace walls. <em>The Firelord helped me hang the wash out to dry. The Firelord takes his meals with the servants. The Firelord has gentle eyes and a loving smile.</em></p><p>Nara hadn’t believed them at first. He’d heard the old tale of the Agni Kai, passed down from nobility to commoners. Combine the impacts of the war with the duel and anyone would assume Zuko would be a twisted and cruel leader like his father. There was no way what was being said now was true, he had thought. </p><p>But right there, in the damp air of his shop, it seems that suddenly those stories were nothing <em>but</em> true. </p><p>
  <em>Firelord Zuko was a kind man. And Nara had never been more proud of his nation.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“And a few days ago, the groundskeeper let me set the pattern in the karesansui and she <em>never</em> lets me do that. And the azaleas bloomed so the whole palace smelled like flowers! Oh, it was so nice.” He sighs happily before continuing his rambling garden update. </p><p>Katara and Aang make eye contact for a brief moment, affectionate smiles lighting up their faces. The firebender just looked so <em>happy</em>. </p><p>“Hey, are those turtleducks?” Sokka questions, pointing to the water. Zuko’s gold eyes get impossibly brighter at the mention of his little pond. </p><p>“Yes! I got them last week! There’s Kaizoku - she’s the mom - and Hana, and Yasai, and that one’s Dango. Oh and I have a new koi too! Look, see that’s her!” He says, pointing at the tri-coloured fish leading the others around, “Her name’s Suki!’</p><p>Sokka snorts loudly and Aang has to stifle a laugh by coughing. “What was that, Zuko?”</p><p>“Her name is Suki… because her colouring reminded me of Suki’s face paint. You don’t think she’ll be mad, will she?” He asks, eyes suddenly wide with fear. </p><p>Katara chuckles softly and places her hand on the older boy’s shoulder, “I’m sure she’ll be honoured that you named a fish after her.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yes. There’s no greater honour than having someone name their pet after you.” She replies sarcastically. </p><p>Zuko, ever oblivious to sarcasm and social cues in general, smiles widely. “Good because that turtleduck is named Katara, and that one is Aang, and the one with the little tuft of hair on top is Sokka.” </p><p>The namesake man loses his ongoing battle to hide his laughter and bends over, heaving air into his lungs. Aang smacks him on the back, concerned, which only makes the water tribesman snort harder. </p><p>“But wait, what about Toph? You didn’t name one after her.”</p><p>“... No. She scares me too much. I was worried she’d hit me with a rock.” </p><p>It takes Sokka twenty minutes to finally stop laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>